Broken
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Song fic based off Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. It is about Chris and Jill's experiences before during and after RE5 please read and review.


a/n this takes place after Jill is presumed dead and during and after RE 5 please read and review. Constrictive Critiscism always welcomed this was not betaed.

* * *

**Chris looked in the bottom of his empty glass, reaching for the whiskey bottle next to him to refill his glass and another cigarette. He had just lost his partner, best friend and love of his life. Memories flooded his mind. **

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.

Chris swore he heard her laughter ringing down the halls of their home. He remembered chasing her around their bedroom only to catch her and tickle her until playfulness was replaced with passion. He remembered holding her the first night that they were reunited after Raccoon City and kissing her pain away. He screamed in anger and agony "Damn you Wesker." as he slammed the bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label down on his coffee table.

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.

Chris stumbled down the hall toward their...his room, bottle in hand. He looked at the picture of the two of them that was on his wall. He let a few tears slid down his face how could he have ever thought taking it down would have been a good idea. He wished she was there with him do he could tell her it was all a bad dream and that Wesker was gone and they were safe and sound and the threat was over.

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when your gone away

The next morning Chris woke with a hang-over and a headache. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up a bottle of Aspirin and took four and chased it with a drink of whiskey, he grabbed a smoke and lit it. He crawled up of bed and went and closed his curtains the sun should not be shining when he felt like it was the darkest moment of his life. The once handsome, honorable hero was now just a worn out, broken, lonesome man. He was never right when Jill was gone, and this time she wouldn't be coming back to put the pieces back together.

You've gone away, you don't fill me here any more.

Chris went outside and started his truck. He drove the route he had taken everyday since she had been gone. He found himself at work waiting for his last orders, his commanding officer kept telling him that he needed time off to get his head on straight. Today when he walked in he was giving an assignment to go to Africa and help their branch. He was giving a new partner Sheva. He was told it was probably a suicide mission, Chris smiled, if he had his way it would be a suicide run.

Jill saw Chris she was screaming in her mind, praying that he could some how here her. She tried to fight the P-30 that was coursing through her veins. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the man she loved.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high and still your pain away.

Wesker was gone and the world was right again, as they flew away from the volcano that engulfed the man that was responsible for taking three years of her life away. Chris had his arms around her, dropping kisses on the top of her head. Even though she had just been through one of the most horrifying events in her life. Chris always had a way to make her seem like the world was right. The only time she had ever felt anything akin to the pain and horror that she was feeling in this moment was when she went back into to Raccoon City to look for her partner not realizing he had already left.

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

They were back at their home pouring over countless hours of research trying to learn all they could about the P-30 and the lasting effects it would have on her. Their biggest enemy was no longer a threat. She just wished Chris would lean on her, he was scared that she was falling apart and by the state of the house and empty bottles she knew it was him that was hurting, it was him scared that she was the one falling apart, when all she was fine, how could she not be she was home with Chris.

Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel strong enough.

Jill told Chris everything that Wesker had put her through. She felt so broken as she relived the horrors that she faced. She felt weak for not being able to fight the virus that was being pumped through her. Chris held and rocked her as she cried.

Cause I'm broken and lonesome I don't feel right when your gone a away.

After Jill spilled her experiences with Chris, he relived the last three years of drinking himself into a stupor and chain smoking. Praying somehow she had survived the fall, because they had never found her remains. He told her how broken he had became and the loneliness he felt as he clung and cried over her picture. Things was not all right, but as long as they had one another Redfield and Valentine were unstoppable.


End file.
